


Wake Me Up

by princedecoeur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedecoeur/pseuds/princedecoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first fanfiction. ;u; I had planned to make this one chapter but I was having more ideas streaming in so I thought I would split it up and make it into different chapters.</p></blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

Your name is Jake English and lately you have been having dreams about someone.

A strange someone in fact.

You aren't exactly sure where you've seen him, who he is, or where he even came from.

However you feel like you know him from somewhere. Like you've met him before you started dreaming about him.

To you, he looked very strange but oddly enough, his own style suited him.

Ashed blonde hair styled in a peculiar away with his bangs to the side, triangular shades covering his eyes, light freckles dusting across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He was pale, as if he had never stepped outside before and he always wore strange purple pajamas with a crescent moon on it. You don't know his name, but he seems to know you and you two always hit it off as if you were old chums and this was just a regular adventure. Each time you ask you his name however, he never gets the chance to answer before he ends up waking up. 

The first time you met him, it was a foggy dream. You couldn't see anything at all. You kept walking around for what seemed like hours, trying to see if there was even anything out there worth looking for when you saw the shadow of a person. You were ready to attack with your pistols out. At the same time, you were also excited to see another human face around him. Could he be trusted though? Something about him tugged your soul towards him and you weren't going to lie, it was frightening. But you weren't going to go down without a fight. "Who are you?" You ask as you cautiously approach him. He doesn't pay you any mind for a while before he turns his head towards your direction, a blonde eyebrow quirking as though he should be asking you the same. He was in your dream after all! There was a bitter smile on his face and a somber laugh escaping his lips as he shook his head. You weren't sure why he was being this way but it made you angr and at the same time, you wanted to comfort him of his bitter sorrows. He mumbled something under his  
breathe but you couldn't understand what he was trying to say. "Don't mind me. Just passing through." 

Another day on the island, full of adventure and beasts to wrestle. As much fun as it is for him, he always looked forward to night time, where sleep will overtake him and bring him back to the mysterious boy. 

He said he was a Prince of a kingdom called Derse. You ask where that is and he only cracks a smirk. "Don't try looking that up. It's not on any map. I'll take you there someday." He explains in what sounds like a riddle to you, though you hear a drawl of an accent. You find that one of the attractive qualities in him. That didn't mean you were into him, of course. You just found him rather good looking. 

He was only a figment of your imagination. He didn't exist. But yet, deep inside, something tells you otherwise. 

One night, he appears to you dressed up elegantly. "I would like you to come with me to the ball the Kingdom is having." You only stare at him, flabbergasted. "As nice as that sounds, don't you think they will find that odd for you to go with another man?" You hear yourself ask and he only chuckles. "They won't mind." 

"But I don't have a suit on me." You didn't want to show up in your skull pajamas. This was a formal ball after all! The young Prince held out a black tuxedo, with a white long-sleeved shirt and a dark green vest. You take it gratefully and just stare at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not to be a bother, old chum, but would you mind turning around?" You can feel the heat blossom onto your cheeks and you wouldn't be surprised if he was rolling his eyes behind his shades as he turned around. Those goddamn shades he never seems to take off. It always left you feeling curious about what the color of his eyes were. You quickly change out of your pajamas and took a look at yourself in the mirror. You look like you just came out of a James Bond movie and you felt giddiness inside you. 

"Ready yet?" There's a sound of impatience in his voice but you only grin and nod, taking his arm that was now extended to you and in a blink of an eye, you were in front of a large purple castle. Really, every thing here was purple. He wondered how his companion could live in such a monochromatic world. You didn't have much to gawk at the high structures of the buildings as you were dragged into the castle. Strange looking creatures were there, carapaces, as the blonde explained to you. He took you around, introducing you to a drunken girl by the name of Roxy. She winks at you, calling you a "Hootie with a buttie" and giving the Prince a nudge. What was that suppose to mean? 

You take a step back as the Prince was asked to dance by a fair maiden. You weren't jealous. No not at all. After all, you are only good chums, right? You sit next to Roxy, watching her drink down her wine like a champ. She was one hell of a committed alcoholic. Eventually you decide to get up and explore the castle, drapes of purple decorating each corridor and lights dangling on the ceiling. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you whirl around quick enough to see it was the Prince after all. "Exploring?" He asked with a smirk and you couldn't help but smile in return with your overbite prodding out. "I have to say, good fellow, you sure do have a nifty place. Though, I find living in my island a much better comfort to me." There was a flash of emotion in his eyes, as though he wanted to say something  
but it was changed back to his usual poker face. "How about I take you out to the balcony?" He suggested and you nod, following him along. You were both close, arms brushing a long side each other and knuckles pressed back to back. You take a bit of comfort with the touch and you couldn't help but blush. This was new territory you were exploring. After all, you've been deprived of any social interaction for a long time now, since your Grandmother died. Romance is a big step and you don't want to screw it up. You look up to see the stars scattered across the ink black sky, the view of the area taking your breath away.  
"I gotta say, old chum, you've really outdone yourself." You take a look over at him and grin. You've never been happier with someone, other than your grandmother. But that was familial and this... this was new and exciting. This was something he had craved for for so long. The blonde male next to him only smiled slightly, the corner of his lips curving up. "Glad you like it here. However, there is something I need to tell you."  
Was this going to be like Avatar? Sort of? They weren't blue aliens with braids but he had an inkling that perhaps this will be a romantic confession. The other took a deep breath, about to respond when everything distorted and everything was dark and your companion had disappeared somewhere. What in the world was going on?

Something hits you from behind and you black out.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. ;u; I had planned to make this one chapter but I was having more ideas streaming in so I thought I would split it up and make it into different chapters.


End file.
